Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for capturing debris created from threading, reaming or cutting tubular extrusions. More specifically, the present invention relates to securely capturing, storing and separating oil and excess shaving remnants expelled throughout the operation of a pipe-threading machine. A removable catch basin funnels expelled debris and fluid from the cutting operation in the system for filtering and recapture, and further protecting the surrounding environment from debris and lubrication fluid.
Pipe-threading machines are commonly known as a prominent means to fabricate necessary pipe lengths accurately and timely. The pipe is first inserted into a chuck utilized for rotating or clamping the pipe in a secure manner thereby providing accurate alignment for the desired function. A tool carriage allows the pipe to laterally translate along several support shafts through the use of a lever handle, which is the intended user interface. Once the pipe is situated properly a tool is selected to perform the anticipated work, such as an interchangeable die head to form a thread, a pipe cutter or a reamer. While the desired function is being performed a tremendous amount of friction, and therefore heat, may radiate along the pipe and selected tool thereby requiring a constant supply of a cooling and lubricating fluid, such as cutting oil, to allow for uniform and precise fabrication. The oil is sprayed over the work piece and typically falls into a receptacle located beneath a funneling apparatus where it remains for disposal or storage. The means to which the oil is captured and transported for storage, reuse or disposal is the main area of focus relating to the present invention, as well as maintaining a clean working environment by preventing excess spillage of material from a cutting operation such as pipe threading.
The lubrication and cooling fluid requirement for pipe-threading machines must be adhered to for proper function and increased longevity. Oil is constantly chosen for this function and delivered over the working area during operation in order to lubricate and cool not only the cutting blade but also the pipe itself directly counteracting tremendous amounts of friction inherent to the process of cutting and shaping tubular extrusions. By providing the lubrication oil, the longevity of the cutting blade is drastically increased and an accurate formation of the intended cutting function is ensured. A closed loop system providing continuous clean oil through the use of filtering and recycling represents the ideal solution, negating the need for users to transfer captured oil from an open receptacle. The open receptacle concept creates immediate opportunities for an unsafe and unsightly working environment through overfilling and tipping over of the receptacle utilized for capturing expelled oil.
Numerous possibilities arise for oil to escape the confines of a pipe-threading machine during its operation, including soiling the surrounding work environment the requires daily sanitation and the waste of lubrication oil after a single use. Safety and aesthetic concerns require the deployment of a system to capture the expelled oil in an efficient manner, yet many currently available devices and methods found in the art offer inadequate storage and recapture capabilities, thereby creating a risk of excessive oil spillage during the cutting tool operation and during transport, reuse or disposal of the collected oil thereafter. Further still, in cutting operations outside of the workshop and in outdoor environments, containing liberated fluids and shavings from the process is necessary to prevent the spread of remnants into the surrounding area, while providing an efficient collection and filtering system allows the oil to be reused in the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention addresses the prominent shortcomings relating to oil and pipe shaving retention devices that commonly reside in the art. Depending on the type of work being performed, many devices are designed to meet specific needs in which the deployment of an oil capture system is compulsory. One of the foremost areas that deal with storing expelled oil stems from routine maintenance of machinery containing a combustion engine. Variously shaped receptacles have been fabricated to meet this need comprising additional embodiments such as handles, valves and filters yet all fail to propose a complete solution relating to efficiently capturing, storing, transporting and recycling lubrication oil necessary to perform certain cutting actions. A popular approach to capture expelled oil utilizes a stationary receptacle placed beneath a funneling mechanism thereby allowing oil to be freely collected. Numerous opportunities for spillage become evident with this method, such as the unintentional overfilling of the receptacle, the tipping over of the receptacle and spillage resulting from the collection process. The present invention addresses these shortcomings with a closed loop concept comprising various protective means to seal cavities storing the oil. Therefore, the present invention differs dramatically in both structure and spirit from devices currently found in the art and is ideally suited for capturing oil and shaving remnants associated with the operation a pipe-threading machine. The following devices are the most prevalent in the prior art relating to oil and shaving capturing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,531 to Gress is a device in the art that describes a removable cover and seal for the purpose of sealing the oil reservoir of a power driven pipe-threading machine to negate any possible spillage of oil resulting from transport or intended storage. The sealing function is derived through the compression of a neoprene gasket located between the inner surface of the oil reservoir and cover's flange. This seal negates the possibility of oil spillage during transport or storage of the power driven pipe-threading machine, releasing a user from the burden of having to drain the oil confined therein. Although Gress's device provides a novel means to transport and store a power driven pipe-threading device it does not supply any capabilities to screen utilized oil for pipe shaving remnants nor does it allow for the recycling of oil from the oil reservoir. In this regard the present invention surpasses Gress's device in matters pertaining to its intended functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,081 to Habig is one such device in the art that relates to a waste oil collector and storage kit comprising a rectangular receptacle, a lid, a cylindrical valve member, a spout for emptying the contained oil and a handle for transport. This device is a novel means to capture and retain oil but offers no capability to filter oil and shavings as well as safely recirculate expelled oil through the use of a closed system. Habig's device is ideal for use in conjunction with machines containing a combustion engine whereby changing and storing fluids are prominent priorities, not recirculation or filtration. Based on these issues the present device is superior to Habig's disclosure for containing, filtering and recycling oil when used in conjunction with pipe-threading machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,591 to Fehlig and U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,054 to Iwamasa are devices that describe a means to dispense a fluid lubricant comprising a manual hand pump capable of drawing the fluid lubricant from an enclosed source and directing that flow to a specified area. Fehlig's invention further discloses an embodiment comprising a pneumatic means to direct the flow of lubricant with increased pressure through the use of a compressed air source. Iwamasa's invention discusses the capability of separating oil and pipe shavings through the use of a dual tiered bucket assembly. Although these inventions pertain to a novel solutions for capturing and delivering lubricant they do not encompass the level of functionality as does the present invention. Fehlig's device does not securely fasten to a pipe-threading machine nor does it capture or separate the oil and pipe shavings that result from threading, cutting or reaming a pipe. Iwamasa's device does capture and separate the oil and pipe shavings expelled from a pipe-threading machine yet it relies on the free fall of utilized oil to a waiting receptacle. Once the oil is collected in Iwamasa's device numerous opportunities for spillage exist that directly correlate with an open loop solution. These problems include but are not limited to overflowing of the receptacle, the unintentional tipping over of the receptacle and spillage as a result of transport. This spillage would negate any possible energy expelled during the prior collection of excess materials. The present invention describes a closed loop concept where the captured oil and excess pipe shavings remain within the confines of the assembly once collected. In this regard the present invention surpasses Fehlig's and Iwamasa's device in matters pertaining to its intended functionality.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0124694 to Vandiver is another device that describes a means for capturing and storing pipe shavings as well as fluid lubricant emanating from a pipe-threading machine, comprising a splatter guard and backdrop. The splatter guard prevents oil and other associated remnants resulting from cutting, threading or reaming pipes to project beyond the vicinity of the pipe-threading machine. It is fabricated with a rectangular opening that tapers down forming a pyramidal shape with a backdrop capable of opening at a predetermined angle thereby preventing the aforementioned splatter of debris. Although this disclosure discusses a unique means to capture oil and pipe shavings from pipe-threading machine it still relies on a user to manually dispose of the unfiltered lubricant and shavings mixture by removing the stationary receptacle situated below the catch basin. The present device allows for the utilized lubricant to be filtered for pipe shavings while also allowing a generic hand pump to supply the filtered oil back to the pipe-threading machine for reuse. The closed loop concept of the present invention relies on sealed compartments and quick connect couplings to eliminate any unintentional spilling of oil during transport or recirculation.
From this brief description of prominent devices in the prior art, it is plainly gathered that the present invention provides a novel means to collect lubricating oil and shaving remnants resulting from the use of a cutting tool operations, and particularly pipe threading machines. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art. Consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to devices that provide a means to capture oil and shaving remnants during the operation of a pipe-threading machine. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.